Sara kaviani.edit page 61
As for cold (in expressions like cold water and very cold water), it is explicated in E via an inferential scenario with two crucial components: one referring to ‘ice m’ and the other the converse of the corresponding component with hot (the molecule ‘icem’ canbeindependentlyexplicatedinterms ofmorebasicmolecules‘hard’and ‘water’). E This thing (e.g. water, milk) is cold. a. this thing is like this: b. if a part of someone’s body touches this thing, c. this someone can feel something in this part of the body because of it d. because of this, this someone can know something about this thing e. because of this, this someone can think like this: f. “ice m is always like this g. something can’t be like this if a short time before it was in a place where there was ﬁre m” برای مثال در نشانه های سرد در اصطلاحاتی مانند آب سرد یا آب بسیار سرد که نشاندهندهی دو مفهوم است : یکی به همان سرما و در واقع یخ برمیگردد و دیگری نشاندهندهی مفهومی است در برابر سردی مانند 10 گرم مولوکول های آب میتوانند به صورت مایع و یا به صورت اب یخ باشد . E{}این ماده به عنوان مثال آب و شیر سرد است . (A) این --------- است. © این فرد میتواند چیزی را در بدنش حس کند. (D) و به خاطر همین این شخص چیزی را در این مورد میداند. (E) چون به خاطر وجود آن میتواند آن را حس کند. (F) یخ همیشه همین احساس را منتقل میکند. (G) اگر کمی قبل در برابر آتش قرار میداشت به این صورت نبود. Thelinkbetweentheconcepts‘hot’and‘cold’andtheconcept touchisintuitively clear. In his Essay, John Locke (19591690) wrote about it as follows: There are some ideas which have admittance only through one sense, which is particularly adapted to receive them. Thus, light and colours as white, red, yellow, blue (...)come in only by the eyes. All kinds of noises, sounds, and tones, only by the ears. The several tastes and smells, by the nose and the palate. (...)Andifthese organs, or the nerves which are the conduits to convey them from without to the audience in the brain (...),areanyofthem so disordered as not to perform their functions, they have no postern to be admitted by; no other way to bring themselves into view, and be perceived by the understanding. Themost considerable of those belonging to touch are heat and cold, and solidity. (Vol. I, pp. 148–9) Like explications of sweet and salty proposed earlier, the explications of hot and cold in D and E are both objective and subjective. They are based both on embodied human experience with ﬁre and on an inferred comparison with a prototypical situation and a prototypical sensation. In his Essay, Locke distinguished between “primary” and “secondary” qualities of things (or “bodies”) and he placed hot and cold squarely in the latter category: they are “ideas” produced in us by certain properties of the things so described, properties which bear no resemblance to our “ideas” and “sensations” :ارتباط بین مفهوم داغ و سرد و مفهوم لمس در این مقاله واضح است. در ادامه 1995 در این باره صحبت کرده است. تعداد زیادی از این فرایندها فقط با یک حس با انسان ارتباط برقرار میکنند. بنابراین میتوان نتیجه گرفت نور ورنگهایی مثل سفید؛ قرمز؛زرد؛آبی به راحتی با چشمها درک میشوند. همهی انواع صداها و لحنها را فقط میتوان با گوش شنیده شوند و همین طور تعداد زیادی از مزهها با بینی و سقف دهان حس میشوند و اگر ارتباط این اعضا با مغز و سیستم عصبی قطع شود به هیچ طریق دیگری نمیتوان آنها را حس کرد. بیشترین احساسهایی که درک آنها وابسته به لمس کردن است مانند احساس گرما ؛سرما و درجهی سختی است. مثل مثال قبلی شیرینی و شوری همانند گرما و سرما هردو عینی و ذهنیاند. هردوی آنها به تجسم و تجربهی بشری از آتش و استنشاقهای بشری از یکسری از مفاهیم و همینطور موقعیت یکسری از گیرندههای حسی وابسته هستند . در این مقاله وجه تمایز قا‍‍یل میشود بین جنبههای اولیه و ثانویه از کیفیت اشیا یا بدن و جداگانه جایگاه گرما و سرما را در یک طبقهبندی بررسی میکند؛ این ویژگیها با نشانه های خاص خود در ما بوجود میآیند درغیر این صورت این نشانه ها در بیرون از وجود ما شباهتی به این مفاهیم و احساس ندارند. The ideas of primary qualities of bodies are resemblances of them, and their patterns do really exist in the bodies themselves, but the ideas produced in us by these secondary Qualities have nores emblance to them at all.There is nothing like our ideas existing in the bodies themselves. They are, in the bodies we denominate for them, only a power to produce those sensations in us, and what is sweet, blue or warm in idea, is but the certain bulk ﬁgure and motion of the insensible parts, in the bodies themselves, which we call so. (Vol. I, p.173